1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair backrest with an adjustable headrest, and more particularly to a chair backrest having a headrest that is adjustable in a level thereof according to need.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of the chairs include a headrest on a backrest thereof to support the head of the user. FIG. 5 of the drawings illustrates a conventional backrest 1xe2x80x2 whose upper end is fitted with material to form a protruded headrest 2xe2x80x2 and covered with a cover 3xe2x80x2 to provide an aesthetically pleasing effect. Nevertheless, position of the headrest 2xe2x80x2 cannot be adjusted such that the level thereof cannot suit various users of different heights.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a backrest having a headrest that is adjustable in a level thereof so as to suit various users of different heights.
A backrest in accordance with the present invention comprises a headrest mounted thereto, the headrest being adjustable in a vertical direction relative to the backrest. The backrest includes two upright rods on two ends of a top thereof. The headrest includes a main body with two connecting blocks securely attached thereto. Each connecting block includes a vertical hole through which an associated upright rod extends. Each connecting block includes a transverse screw hole that is communicated with the vertical hole. Two fasteners are provided and each extends through the transverse screw hole of an associated connecting block. Each fastener has a distal end in frictional contact with an outer periphery of the associated upright rod. A lid is attached to a rear side of the main body and includes two holes through which the two fasteners extend, respectively. The two holes of the lid are aligned with the transverse screw holes of the connecting blocks. The fasteners are preferably butterfly bolts.
In an embodiment of the invention, the main body includes a compartment in a rear side thereof, the compartment having a lower opening through which the upright rods extend. The lower opening has a width greater than that of the backrest. Each upright rod includes an annular groove in an upper end thereof that extends beyond an associated connecting block. A C-clip is engaged in the annular groove for preventing disengagement of the upright rod from the associated connecting block. A cover is provided for covering the main body and includes an end edge inserted into a groove in the main body.